


First in Battle

by FiKate



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Archenland, Culture Shock, Developing Relationship, Family, Gen, Golden Age (Narnia), Injury Recovery, Narnian Subcultures, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: A few years afterThe Horse and His Boy, Cor joins his father on his first battle as crown prince. Aravis sees him off and the battle brings about many thoughts for both of them about how their lives have changed and fitting into Archenland. Cor and Aravis are moving closer together but aren't in a relationship yet. Title inspired by one of my favorite lines from the book of how the king is always: 'first in every desperate attack and last in every desperate retreat.' (King Lune, pg 215)Written for spellbound who gave me so many wonderful prompts and I tried to work many of them into here. I've always wanted to write Cor and Aravis so thank you for giving me a chance to and I hope you like this. Thank you to Jennie and I. Jones for betaing help.





	First in Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spellboundreader316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellboundreader316/gifts).



Cor adjusted his seat again, he knew how to ride and Captain was a good Archenland horse that knew him. They’d been riding together for a few months but this was still their first battle: his first battle properly as prince by his father’s side, crown prince, which will mean something more when he leads men. Not just fighting for them but representing the Archenland royal family. He wanted to be brave and wise, a worthy heir to King Lune, someone who would make Archenland proud that he’d come back to them.

A movement near the gate caught his eye. Aravis moved from the wall she’d been blending into. He didn’t know how she did it. She could be the most regal person in a room, or fade until she wanted to be seen. He was working on the regal part but it didn’t come easily. All he’d have to do was glance over at her poise and wonder what he was doing wrong. If she spotted him watching, she’d smile and raise her eyebrow, which helped. She never saw him as Prince Cor first, she just saw him and would always tell him if he was being stupid.

Today she was dressed in riding trousers with a top that flowed around her as she walked over to touch his boot. “You look solemn. It makes you look older.” 

“That’s good?” He wanted to seem his father’s older son, worthy of the respect of those fighting beside him.

“Yes, it suits you and make you look like your father. And it seems the sort of king that they want here in the North.” Her voice was thoughtful, she had been raised to be a Tarkheena and the Tisroc was never known for kindness or mercy.

“I hope so. They like you. I’ll be back soon.” They did like her, Aravis was friends with the Narnian Queens and he’d seen her laugh with the ladies of the court. 

The troops around them shifted attention as his father, King Lune, rode up and smiled down at Aravis. “We must be off while time is on our side.”

“Bring yourselves back in one piece and may the Lion watch over you.” Aravis said quietly and his father then Cor bowed to her before riding towards what should be a small battle.

It was an independent troop of marauders but they had to be stopped before they dared venturing deeper into Archenland.

******

After seeing Cor and everyone else ride off, Aravis joined the other ladies of the court. As she waited for news of the battle, she had tried sitting in the solar with Lady Eleanor and Lady Zara but couldn’t sit still. And that was what you did around ladies, the conversation could be illuminating but today it wasn’t enough. The honesty of Archenland and Narnia constantly surprised her, and the care. They wanted to know her. Yes there was some desire for power but these women were her friends as Lasaraleen had been. None of the men or horses she usually spoke to were around, so she went to pace by the river.

One of Aravis’ favorite people, well kind of human shaped, was Mel, a naiad who swam in the rivers that flowed from Narnia to Archenland. Mel poked their head up before slipping onto the bank. “You’re going fast enough to change the current. Did your prince do something?” 

“He’s off being a prince and I know he can handle himself. His father wouldn’t let him go if he couldn’t but I hate waiting.” King Lune loved Cor and Corin and was training them both in all the ways he knew how.

“Humans do a lot of waiting. Why not follow his current and don’t wait for him?” Mel said as ripples shifted through them, Mel never stopped.

“Because that’s not what I do.” She took chances at times but always for a reason. There wasn’t one this time to follow Cor.

“Why not? You have many rules.” Mel said, Aravis didn’t know if naiads had any sort of court.

“Its not. I’m doing more than I thought I would be, but I can do better being here. Rules are useful. They create outlines in the world, maps and roads.” By learning how the courts of Archenland and Narnia worked from Queen Lucy, she was finding a place for herself in the North.

Mel swirled their feet in the river. “Banks can be shifted.” 

Aravis sat down on the grass with a thump that she knew was unladylike. “I know. And change is welcome here.” 

Not that it wasn’t in Calormen but she knew how to create it there. She had known all the important shadings of rank between the Tarkhaans. It was a world that she’d understood, she hadn’t always liked it because there were bars around her. In Archenland, she had too much space. She would look around and wonder where she fit. Queens Lucy and Susan tried to help as they had come from another place as well. They’d had to learn what being a Queen in Narnia meant.

At least she knew she was helping Cor who wasn’t good at giving orders. A spray of water pulled her from her thoughts. Mel had splashed over her feet and said. “He’s a nice Man. Very kind.”

“He is, he’s the sort of ruler that works here. He listens.” And Cor learned, he didn’t start out thinking that he knew.

“Does he have some tree in him?” 

“Some tree?” It was an odd question, a Narnian question.

Mel waved their fingers around, one even like a leaf. “You know, maybe he’s part tree and really patient.”

Aravis laughed, Cor would be fine. “I’ll ask him when he gets back.”

********

King Lune allowed Cor to lead the battle planning, he approved of how Cor asked questions and how he ran his hand over the map as they talked. Cor wanted to understand, Corin had at one point, but he was happiest being simply a prince. Now he was off in the mountains of Narnia tracking down a giant. As the men left, Cor looked over at him and nodded to the tent. Lune’s heart warmed as he walked beside his eldest who went unerringly to the horses corral. Cor’s horse, Captain, neighed at them as they approached and Lune noticed how Cor seemed more at ease.

“He’s a good horse.” Not a Talking Horse but a fine bay who could handle himself in battle.

“Captain is, but I miss Bree sometimes. But he wouldn’t want to be a war horse again.” Cor said as he combed a few knots out of Captain’s mane. 

“No, but he did teach you well.” Few riders in Archenland had as fine a seat as Cor. “Do you feel ready to lead the attack beside me?”

“I think so.” Cor looked over his horse’s neck to the camp around them and a group of soldiers sharing a pot of stew. “I want to keep them safe.” 

“No one is truly safe in battle.” It was a sad truth of any attack, which was why Lune did his best not to lead his men into danger that could be avoided. “The land is on our side.”

“Yes, we’ll fight swiftly and show them that they’re not welcome in Archenland.” Cor spoke and his voice raised for a moment. The men looked up from their stew and bowed their heads with small smiles. They trusted in Prince Cor and he would learn to trust more in himself.

******

Cor’s leg itched and he shifted on the couch to see if he could maybe get to it before anyone noticed. His last memory of the battle was facing down a marauder then pain before falling from Captain’s back then nothing. The healer seemed to know whenever he wanted to scratch his leg as she would give him a look. Also all the healer, a human who seemed to have leaves in their hair, would say to him was that the battle was won and he must rest. The tent door opened to his father, who still had his mail on as he came and sat beside Cor. With Lune’s arrival, the healer left with an admonition to not shift too much. “Cor, my son, you’re awake.”

“Yes, father. What happened? I wish I could recall it all.”

His father’s eyes were soft as he said. “You took down their leader with a fine sword stroke but then you were hit with an arrow. Then someone knocked you from your horse. You fought bravely and led us to victory.”

“I did?” It seemed a generous telling of what happened but his father was proud of him. 

“You did, now rest and tomorrow we will slowly return to Anvard. I’ve sent word ahead. Lady Aravis will be able to rest herself knowing how you fared.” Cor’s heart beat faster at that, it was strange to think of Aravis waiting for him like ladies in stories.

*******

By the time they reached Anvard, Cor’s leg ached, the healer hadn’t let him ride, but even resting in a wagon, he felt every bump. As they came into the courtyard, everyone was busy unpacking, the stones rang with horses hooves and wagon wheels. Suddenly Aravis was beside the wagon, wearing a lovely green dress in the Narnian style and with her face pale. “Oh, your leg.”

“Yes, um, an arrow and then I got bumped about. I’m not allowed to walk or ride for a few weeks. But it’s fine, I mean it hurts but there’s nothing especially wrong with it.” Cor hadn’t meant to worry her. That was going to be strange, he’d never had much practice not doing anything. Back in Calormen, there was always work to do and here at Anvard, there was so much to learn.

“A good chance to study.” Aravis said promptly and he nodded.

“Study, yes, maybe I could even rest in the solar.” And the solar was nice during cold weather so he could manage being in there for a week or two.

“There’s a nice couch, which gets generous light. Lady Tilda always sits there to embroider.”

“I don’t think I’d be good at embroidery.” It felt like a weak joke once he said it but Aravis smiled. 

“No, but we could play more chess. And um, stories, stories are always good to pass the time.” She said and her gaze rested on his face instead of glancing at his leg.

“Or histories, I like the way they write the histories here. I think I saw one which was a centaur’s journal.” Centaurs were fascinating and seemed to have been involved in all the wars and politics of Narnia and Archenland.

Aravis sighed but with a laugh in her eyes as she said. “It always comes back to horses.” 

“I guess I’m predictable.” He loved horses and at least with riding, he felt confident not like the other parts of being a prince.

“Reliable.” She corrected with what was almost a grin. Then his father and a group of men appeared to help him get out of the wagon. 

Aravis stayed by his side, which made it easier to ignore the pain as there was no way to get up and out without being jostled. By the time they’d reached the solar, where he just fit on the couch, she had told him what she thought were the important events. “Oh and Mel thought that you might have some tree in you since you’re so steady and patient.” 

His father laughed, a warm one as he patted Cor’s shoulder. “That naiad pays fine attention, but no. I don’t believe there has ever been a dryad within our family. I’ll send food up for you. Rest well, my son. You fought well.” 

Cor smiled at his father’s praise as Aravis moved a stool to sit beside him. “Now tell me how it happened.” 

“I won’t tell it very well.” His storytelling skills weren’t like hers.

“You’ll tell it like you do, which I want to hear.” She didn’t completely sigh but there was some exasperation in her voice. Telling a story in a fine and long form had been part of her training as a Tarkheena, but not his and she wanted to hear him.

He nodded and shifted, trying to find a way to have his leg where he could ignore the itching. “We started early in the morning, right before dawn. Their camp wasn’t far from ours, but we rode so that the morning light would be in their eyes. It just worked, there was some fog that got in the way. We were able to get in position, father and I were at the front. If we took down their leader, they wouldn’t be as organized. Father says I killed him but I’m not certain. It was close and messy fighting. I fell and that’s all I remember.”

Aravis listened to him, he always felt nervous under her serious gaze. When he’d said what he knew, she said. “You fought bravely. I’m glad you weren’t too badly hurt.”

“I’m not.” He said then they both looked away from each other and he spotted the chess board. “Want to play?”

“Yes, let’s.” Aravis said quickly, pulling a little table over to set the board between them. When the food and other visitors arrived, Cor was feeling comfortable and knew he’d done well.


End file.
